The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Cotton Candy Two’. ‘Cotton Candy Two’ represents a new lacecap type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
‘Cotton Candy Two’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Frau Reiko’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,500) in Davis, Calif. The male parent is unknown. The open pollination occurred in May 2005 and the new Hydrangea was selected as a unique single plant in June 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in Davis, Calif. in June 2008. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.